Kyo's Match
by BrokenSoulessSiren
Summary: Kyo has a strange dream. He doesn't think much of it until he actually meets the girl that was in it. And she's not like other girls. She's a total tomboy, but that's not all. She's too quiet, has too many secrets. And the weirdest thing about her is who she chooses to share them with: Kyo. And he's not sure what he wants to do about it. This is my first fanfic by the way, Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter One

Kyo collapsed onto his bed. Rainy weather always made him exhausted, but this time he felt more drained than ever. He closed his eyes and immediately fell into the dream world.

Kyo was having the average beat the rat dreams, breaking Yuki's face over and over again. Then his mind went black. A girl his age suddenly appeared in the darkness. She had long orange hair and lavender eyes; she was wearing a boy's school uniform.

"Kyo." She said, "My name is Holland. We'll meet at school today, and then you'll see me later tonight. Just a heads up."

Kyo sat up right in bed. He looked at his clock and realized that he was supposed to be up fifteen minutes ago. He franticly got ready and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Yuki said, "We were just about to leave without you, Kyo."

"Whatever you stupid rat!" Kyo shouted, "It's not my fault I slept in!"

"Just grab something to eat you stupid cat."

Kyo looked at the table.

"Steamed leeks?!" Kyo exclaimed, "I hate leeks!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo, I guess I forgot." Tohru said.

"You always forget! Next time remember!"

Kyo stayed behind Yuki and Tohru during the walk to school, he was busy thinking about his dream. Was it just his mind? It had to be.

Kyo had his head down on his desk when the door opened. He didn't bother to look up.

"I'm your new student." The door person said.

"Ah yes, sit next to Kyo, he's the one with his head down."

"Great." Kyo thought, "Someone to bug me."

Somebody sat down in the seat next to him. He lifted his head; he at least wanted to know what the new pest would look like. He froze when he saw her. It was the girl from his dream.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Holland, you're Kyo, right?"

Kyo didn't say anything, he was too shocked.

"Why are you wearing a boy's school uniform?" Kyo asked.

"I liked the color better." Holland said.

"You're weird."

Kyo laid his head back on his desk and didn't lift it again until class was over.

Tohru made shrimp sushi for dinner that night. Kyo was in such deep thought that he didn't notice when Yuki stole a piece of his. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru all stared at him.

"Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No…?"

"Well, you're not eating, and you seem… calmer than usual."

"It's not that, I'm just tired."

Kyo went to his room and lay on his bed.

"What's up with Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"No idea." Tohru said.

"He's obviously got some secret, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"You worry too much, Yuki."


	2. Chapter Two

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Two

Kyo was still lying in bed at eleven. His dream said he'd see that girl tonight, maybe it was wrong.

At eleven thirty Kyo was half asleep. Then he heard banging on the front door and was snapped awake. He ran down the stairs and opened it. Holland practically fell inside. She was soaked because of the pouring rain outside. Kyo closed the door and Holland collapsed onto the floor. She was still wearing her school clothes, and she was crying due to a stab wound on her left arm.

"Holland?!" Kyo gasped, "What happened?!"

"I was out walking, and this guy appeared out of no where. He said I had to give him all of my money or die, and I didn't have any money, so he tried to kill me. I knocked him down and ran until I found this house."

"Let me see your arm."

Holland took of her jacket and rolled up her shirt sleeve.

"That's deep."

"I know."

"Listen, I'll go get some stuff to clean it, and maybe I can find something to stitch it up with too."

"Thanks Kyo."

Kyo looked around the house and found a first aid kit. He cleaned the wound then started on the stitches. Holland winced.

"You don't have anything you can numb it with?" she asked again.

"I said no before, it's not going to magically appear." Kyo responded, "Hold still."

After he finally closed the wound, Kyo put the medical kit away.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Holland asked, examining her arm.

"I used to live by myself." Kyo explained, "I had to help myself when I got hurt, I eventually got good at it."

"That sounds like a story worth telling." Holland said.

"It is." Kyo replied, "But it's time for you to leave."

Kyo opened the door for her. She seemed reluctant to leave though.

"Listen Kyo, my parents are out of town, and if I try to walk all the way home by myself, that guy might get me again."

Kyo blinked.

"Okay then, I'll walk you home." He said,"Let's go."

He started to walk outside, but Holland grabbed his arm.

"No Kyo, I." she paused and sighed, "I want to stay here for the night so I can have a sense of protection."

Kyo was shocked that someone would actually _want _to stay in this busted up house of Shigure's.

"And then we can check to see if it's infected or anything before we go to school tomorrow." Holland said, "Please Kyo?"

Kyo didn't know what to say, Shigure wasn't going to like this, but then again, that guy was still out there.

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch." He said, "But don't expect breakfast in the morning or anything."

Holland smiled and gave a little giggle of happiness. Then suddenly she, she sprang toward him, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Kyo tried to stop her, but he wasn't fast enough.

"_Stupid girls_!" he thought, "_Always have to take too far_!"

He waited to hear that familiar popping sound, for Holland to scream, and for him to shrink down, and sprout fur and a tail. Then they'd have to erase another girl's memory, and Yuki would blame him for everything. But for whatever reason, none of that happened. When Holland let go, Kyo was still human.

"Thank you so much!" she said, "I promise I wont cause any trouble, where's the couch?"

Kyo looked at her; she was completely oblivious of the miracle that had just taken place.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

Holland looked confused.

"Carson." She said, "Why?"

Kyo had absolutely no explanation for what had just happened.

"No reason." He said, "Ummm… the couch is over there, I'll go see if I can find you an extra blanket or something."

As Holland walked over to the couch, Kyo headed back upstairs to try and find a blanket and pillow she could use.

"_What the hell is going on here_?" he wondered, "_There's no way that just happened_."

He opened the closet and started to sift through the boxes and other things that cluttered it.

"Not unless the curse was broken."

He found what he was looking for, and started to head back down stairs.

"_But Akito would've told us if that had happened_."

He handed the pillow and blanket to her and turned around to go back to his room and finally get some sleep.

"Goodnight Kyo." Holland called.

"Goodnight." Kyo said, "_Mystery girl_."


	3. Chapter Three

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Three

Yuki walked down the stairs for breakfast. He froze when he spotted a head of orange hair lying on the couch. Then he snickered. He walked over to him and pulled off his blanket.

"Get up!" Yuki called, "Time for school you stupid ca-"

Yuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a girl. That new girl from class with the weird name…what was it? Carron? Carlson? Carson? That was it. But, what was she doing here? Luckily she was still asleep.

* * *

Kyo was awoken by a punch to the stomach.

"Get up kitty-cat." Yuki said, "You've got some explaining to do."

Kyo opened his eyes and was surprised to see not only Yuki, but Shigure and Tohru as well.

"What's this all about?" Kyo asked, "Did I sleep in again?"

"No." Shigure said, "Nothing like that Kyo…"

"There's a girl on the couch." Yuki interrupted.

Kyo was confused for a minute, and then remembered last night. He quickly explained everything, except the hug. He decided to keep that a secret.

"Well then you can take care of her then." Yuki said, "Get her out of here."

Once they had all left his room, Kyo got out of bed and ready for school. Then he headed down stairs where he saw that Holland was still asleep on the couch. He softly shook her shoulder and she woke up.

"Hi Kyo." She said.

"Hi." Kyo replied, "Get up, time for school."

Holland sat up and stretched her arms out. Then she popped her back, knuckles, and neck. The pops were so loud they sounded like they hurt, but she seemed fine.

"Did that hurt you at all?" Tohru asked.

Holland turned her head and realized for the first time that there were three other people in the room.

"Ummm…" Holland started, "No. My body gets stiff when I sleep, it's a daily thing."

"Oh, okay then."

Holland scanned the room.

"So I know Kyo." Holland said, "And Yuki, and Tohru…Who are you?"

She was looking at Shigure, who looked happy to have a high school girl ask for his name. Then proved it by what he said.

"Oh, I'm so happy you asked." He said, "I'm Shigure, and believe it or not, this is my house."

"He's our cousin." Yuki explained.

Holland smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Holland." She said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Shigure shook her hand happily; _too _happily as Kyo saw it. Luckily, Tohru changed the subject.

"Hey, Holland." She said, "I've got a brush, you want to borrow it?"

Holland laughed for an unknown reason.

"Oh no, that's okay." She said, "I'm good."

Then she started to brush her hair with her fingers. When she was done, she glanced at Tohru.

"See?" she asked, "No brush needed."

Tohru managed a smile, though Kyo could tell she thought this girl was strange.

"So." Holland said, "We leaving for school now?"

"We've got to eat breakfast first." Yuki said, "You can go if you want."

"No that's okay, I'll wait."

She sat back down on the couch and started playing with her long hair.

Kyo walked over to the others and started eating his breakfast.

* * *

On the walk to school, Holland didn't say much. She sort of drifted to the back, but when she got too far away, ran back up to join them. It was nice and quiet until Yuki decided to start up a conversation.

"So, Holland." He said, "You're not from Japan are you?"

"No." Holland said, "I just moved here from America."

"Was it nice there?"

"It was okay." Holland said, "The people were jackasses though."

"Oh."

Yuki pretty much kept his mouth shut after that. And as they kept walking, Kyo noticed that Holland seemed to have an odd fascination with sticks. She had a dozen in her hand now, and they weren't even half way there.

"What are you doing with those sticks?" he asked.

"I like them." Holland replied, "I'm not sure why."

"What do you do with them?"

"Well, once I get to the school, I just drop them."

"That's very strange."

"I know, but I've been doing it for as long as I can remember, not sure out it started."

"_You are a very strange girl, Holland Carson."_


	4. Chapter Four

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Four

Kyo had his head down on his desk like he always did. Then he heard something that made look up and scan the room. The voices of the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls, and they were close. He had almost scanned the entire room when he finally spotted him. They were surrounding Holland, who didn't look very happy to be the center of attention.

"If you want to join the Prince Yuki Fan Club, then you must go through the initiation process!" one of the P.Y.F.C. girl's said.

"The Prince who what club?" Holland asked.

The fan club girls all started at each other.

"You do know who Prince Yuki is don't you?"

"Yuki? Yeah I walked to school with him this morn- why are you calling him Prince?"

The fan club girls suddenly exploded.

"You walked to school with Yuki?! What was it like? I bet it was legendary…"

"No, it was just like any other walk to school, except Yuki was there-"

"We call him Prince because he _is _a prince."

"Why?"

"Because he's the cutest guy in school-"

Holland giggled.

"I don't think so." She said.

Big mistake.

"WHAT?!" the fan club girls screamed in unison, "Then who else could you possibly think is the cutest guy in school if not Prince Yuki?!"

"I honestly don't know, I've only been here a day-"

"WHO?!"

Suddenly something changed inside Holland, her face got a little redder, and breathing got faster. They pissed her off.

"I've already told you that I don't know. And I never said I wanted to join your little group in the first place. So how about you go back to your little corner, obsessing over some guy that you don't even really know, and have absolutely no chance with?"

The fan girls had never been told like that before. So they ran away crying to go obsess over some guy that they don't even know, and have absolutely no chance with.

After class, Kyo stayed after to make sure Holland's arm was okay.

"Hey." He said.

Holland look shocked to see him there.

"Hey." She said, "What are you doing here without Yuki and Tohru? Don't you guys walk together?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure your arm was okay."

Holland smiled.

"Oh, yeah it's fine."

She rolled up her sleeve to show him.

"See, it's swollen, but it doesn't itch or have any discoloration, so I think its okay."

Kyo examined the cut again just to make sure.

"Looks like you're okay." He said.

"You need someone to walk home with?"

"What?"

"Well, I just thought since Yuki and Tohru left without you, and you're on my way home, we could walk together."

Kyo couldn't find any reason not to.

"Sure." He said, "It can't hurt."

"Great!" Holland said, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter Five

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Five

Kyo watched Holland pick up another stick on the walk home. She had seven in her hand now, and was still scanning the ground for more.

"You don't like Yuki much, do you?" She asked suddenly.

"Where'd that come from?" Kyo asked.

Holland shrugged.

"I was just making conversation." Holland said, "But you don't."

Kyo looked at the ground and then at Holland.

"No, I don't." Kyo said, "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

Kyo couldn't believe she just did that, he said that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Because I don't, let's change the subject now."

"Yeah, I get it." Holland said, "You get to choose the new subject because you're the one that wanted to change it."

"Fine; now we get to talk about you." Kyo said, "Why did your family move to Japan?"

"Business." Holland said, "Dad got a job offer."

"What does he do?"

"He sells cars."

She bent down to grab another stick.

"What is it with you and the sticks?"

"I told you that I don't know." Holland said, "I've always done it."

"It's annoying." Kyo said.

"Oh, I thought I was weird."

"You're both those things."

"I'm annoying and weird, and you're stupid and stubborn."

"Stupid and stubborn?" Kyo asked, "I'm not stupid, I'm risky. I'm not stubborn, I'm right."

"Fine; I'm not annoying, I'm creative. I'm not weird, I'm unique."

They were both upset, for no reason. They were name calling, even though they'd met yesterday. And now they were both laughing, because they both had completely made themselves look stupid in front of each other.

"Well, we're at your house." Holland said, "Time for you go."

Kyo wasn't surprised because he didn't want to go home, that was daily. He was shocked because of the reason he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Holland.

"Bye." Holland said.

She gave him a hug, and he didn't change again. Then she held up one of the sticks in her hand.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

She handed him the stick, which he took with confusion.

"It's summer." Kyo said.

"I know." Holland laughed, "Bye."

Then she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Kyo sat staring at his food.

"If you're not hungry…" Yuki said, "Then I'll take it."

He slid Kyo's plate next to his own, expecting some sort of hilarious reaction. But Yuki's disappointment and shock, Kyo stood up, and went over to sit on the couch.

"What's up with you lately?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Kyo replied, "Just not hungry."

"You're never not hungry." Yuki said, "Unless it's leeks, miso, or onions."

"Shut up, Yuki."

"Why are you acting so weird?"

He checked outside.

"It's not raining, so why aren't you trying to smack me through the wall?"

"Because I don't feel like it!"

Yuki grinned.

"There you go, now you're getting mad." He said, "What cha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Kyo said, "There's no point in fighting you, you always win."

Yuki went back to the dinner table while Kyo went up to his room.

* * *

"There is defiantly something wrong with Kyo." Yuki said as he sat back down.

"Yeah, he didn't try to kill you when you stole his food." Shigure agreed.

"Now I know for sure he's hiding something." Yuki mumbled, "And I can try to figure out what it is."

"Leave him alone, Yuki." Shigure said, "Everyone has the right to a secret or two."

"You can help me."

"Let's bug his room!"

Yuki was satisfied.


	6. Chapter Six

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Six

Yuki sat at the table with Shigure after diner to discuss what Shigure called "Operation Kyo's Secret".

"We should install a camera in his room." Shigure said excitedly, "Ayame says they make them really small nowadays, so he'd never kn-"

"You called my brother?!"

Shigure gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?"

"Shigure…"

"Oh Yuki, but I just couldn't help myself. And was so eager to help, I can't tell him no now."

Yuki had half a mind to call the whole thing off, but the dramatic change in Kyo made him too curious.

"Fine." He said reluctantly, "We need all the help we can get… I guess."

"Oh thank you Yuki! You won't regret this!"

"Whatever." Yuki said, "You can discuss it further with my brother, I'm going to my room."

Yuki started to walk away when Shigure thought of something.

"Hey Yuki." He said, "Isn't cats that are supposed to be curious?"

Yuki chuckled.

"No." he said, "Cat dies from curiosity, rat survives."

* * *

As Kyo walked into his room, he spotted the stick that Holland had given him on his dresser. He picked it up and laughed at.

"_Hey look, it's my Christmas present." _He thought_, "A stick from a mystery girl."_

Kyo set the stick back down on his dresser and sat down on his bed.

"_Why can she hug me?" _he wondered, _"I'm so confused, I couldn't even kick Yuki's ass at dinner."_

So far Kyo had come up with three reasons so far; one, the curse was broken, two, Holland was a boy in disguise and three, there was some sort of glitch in the universe.

"_Akito would've told us if the curse was broken, Holland's too short and her voice is too high pitched to be a boy." _Kyo thought, _"The glitch in the universe theory doesn't really have an problem, so I guess that's the one I'll stick with."_

* * *

When Kyo got to school, he spotted a pile of about ten sticks indicating that Holland was already there. He walked into class and saw that she was once again crowded by the fan club girls.

"_Don't they ever learn?" _Kyo thought.

Holland was just glaring at them. One of them was speaking some kind of gibberish.

"What the hell are you doing?" Holland asked them.

"We're making holy water." One of the fan girls explained, "You're obviously possessed by some evil demon, or witch if you don't think Prince Yuki's cute."

Holland laughed softly.

"Well, you're doing it all wrong."

She took a cup of water from one of the fan girls.

"First of all, you need to put the cross _in_ the water."

She took a cross necklace from one of the other fan girl's hands and put it in the cup.

"And, you were saying it all wrong."

Holland began to speak another language, the fan club girls all stared at each other with confusion.

"There's your holy water." Holland said handing it back to them.

The fan club girls all backed away from it as if it were some kind of highly deadly and contagious disease.

"What?" Holland asked, "You don't want it anymore?"

"You probably cursed it with some sort of dark magic!" One girl screamed, "You-you witch!"

The rest of the fan club girls murmured an agreement.

"If I'm really a witch, do you want to piss me off?"

The fan club girls all turned to stare at each other with wide eyes, then ran back to their corner.

Holland smiled and then saw Kyo standing by the door.

"Hi Kyo." She said.

"Hi."

He sat down in his seat and kept his head up for once.

"I didn't know you knew how to make holy water." Kyo said.

"Of course not." Holland replied, "We only met two days ago, and I've got tons of secrets."

"Secrets?" Kyo asked, "Like what?"

"If I told you, they wouldn't be secrets, would they?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"But maybe one day it we become friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, if we're friends, then we can trust each other. Then I can tell you my secrets, and you could tell me your secrets, but that could take a while."

"_Except my secrets are ones that should never be told." _Kyo thought.

"Yeah, I guess that's a possibility."


	7. Chapter Seven

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Seven

Kyo waited after class to walk with Holland again. She seemed surprised to see him again.

"You need to check on my arm again?" she asked.

"No." Kyo said, "I just liked walking home with someone I could actually talk too, and I was hoping to do again."

"_Did those words just come out of my own mouth?!"_

Holland smiled.

"Sure." She said, "I never walk with anyone, so why not?"

* * *

Holland had three sticks in her hand before they'd walked thirty feet.

"Can I ask you something about the sticks?" Kyo asked.

"I've told you I don't know why-"

"I know, but how do you choose them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you walk by a lot of them, how do choose which ones to pick up?"

Holland thought for a second, Kyo thought she was just going to say she didn't know, but she had an explanation.

"Some of the sticks are prettier than the others."

"Prettier?"

Holland's face turned slightly red.

"I know it sounds stupid, but look."

She held up one of the sticks in her hand.

"You see how this one is lighter then the rest? And you see this little piece of bark here? It kind of looks like a heart."

Kyo could see of the stick could seem "prettier", well, through a girl's eyes.

"I guess." Kyo said, "But if they're so pretty, why do you just drop them?"

"I don't have anywhere to put them."

She stopped to pick up another stick.

"Besides, if I did, I'd have about three thousand by now."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah, so I just keep them outside, so I don't run out of room and then have to choose which ones to keep."

"Makes sense."

"What about you, do you collect anything?"

"No."

"I used to collect porcelain dolls, but I had to leave them behind when I moved."

"How many did you have?"

"Five."

They stopped in front of Shigure's house and Kyo once again felt a tinge of reluctance. He liked talking with someone, even if all he was really doing was listening; at least someone one paying attention to him.

"Bye." Holland said.

She gave him a hug. The third hug where Kyo hadn't changed.

"_She needs to stop doing that." _Kyo thought, _"Know I'm going to wonder why all day."_

"Bye." Kyo said.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eight

For the next few days, Kyo and Holland walked home together. They talked about several random topics, America, ladybugs, why the sky was blue; and at the end of the walk, Kyo would feel a strange twinge of reluctance, and Holland would always give him a hug. Which made him wonder for the rest of the day; Yuki got away with several stunts that Kyo usually would've flipped out over, if he wasn't consumed in his thoughts. He hated having questions that he couldn't answer, but maybe these were empty questions. Questions were the answer is that there is no answer. Wasn't there a word for that?

* * *

Kyo and Holland were walking home one day. It was usual, Holland did most of the talking, picked up sticks, and would ask Kyo the occasional question which he would answer, and then they would switch to another random topic. But then Holland brought something up that made Kyo started to wonder about something else for a change.

"Hey, Kyo." She said, "This might sound strange, but, has your cousin been… _watching _you?"

Kyo looked up from the ground to stare at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. Yuki seems to be paying more attention to you, and I think he's been taking notes."

"Notes?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I just thought you should know, you know?"

Kyo looked back at the ground. Yuki was watching him? But, why? Was he planning something? And if he was, what?

They stopped in front of the house.

"Your stop." Holland said.

The sudden feeling of loneliness dampened the thoughts of Yuki for a moment. Holland hugged him, and this time she seemed to hold on to him longer. When she let go, she looked different, sort of sad and confused. Kyo didn't know why.

"_Seven." _He thought, _"Hug number seven."_

* * *

As Holland walked away, she could help but wonder.

"_Why doesn't he hug me back?" _she wondered, _"He just stands there."_

She pushed the thought out of her mind and continued to walk the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

At dinner that night, Kyo was jumpy. He kept wondering why Yuki was watching him, and kept glancing in his direction. When Yuki reached over to steal a piece of food, Kyo smacked his hand. Yuki was obviously expecting to get away with this action like he'd been doing for the past few days, because the look on his face was hysterical.

"What'd you do that for?!" he asked.

"That's my food." Kyo explained, "You were trying to steal it, so I defended it."

"You haven't been noticing for the past few days."

"Yeah, but now I'm paying attention again, so get used to it, because I'm not."

"You don't make any sense."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

Yuki was half surprised half relived to see that the real Kyo was back. He gave a half smile which surprised Kyo.

"Whatever you stupid cat."

* * *

"I think I've got an idea of what's wrong with Kyo." Yuki said.

Shigure and Ayame were sitting at the table, listening for once. They were both wearing black sunglasses because they said they made them look more secret agent like.

Yuki glanced at them and rolled his eyes at the ridiculous shades and continued.

"He's been talking to that new girl in class a lot; I think she may be the cause of this strange behavior."

Shigure raised his hand.

"Yes, Shigure?"

"When are we going to install the camera mission leader?"

"I'm not your mission leader, and never."

"You talk like a mission leader."

"That's the way I always talk!"

Ayame raised his hand. Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Aya?"

"Why aren't we going to install a camera mission leader?"

"I'm not your mission leader; and a camera in Kyo's room would not help us find the root of his attitude change. The girl's the one that's most likely causing it, so a camera in his room wouldn't help us."

"Then what do you propose mission leader?" Shigure asked.

"Didn't you forget something?"

Shigure thought for a moment then raised his hand. Yuki nodded indicating that he was allowed to speak.

"Then what do you propose mission leader?" he asked again.

"I'm not your- oh what's the point?" Yuki replied, "I think we need to figure out what this girl's impact is, what she's doing to change Kyo so drastically."

Ayame raised his hand, and Yuki nodded to him.

"How do we do that, mission leader?"

Yuki turned and paced for a few moments, thinking. Then he got an idea. He turned back around to face his agents.

"We may have to bring Tohru into this." He said.


	9. Chapter Nine

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Nine

The next day, Kyo kept glancing over at Yuki; and every time he did, he saw Yuki quickly look away.

"_He's defiantly watching me." _Kyo thought, _"But I still don't know why."_

He glanced at him again, and he quickly turned his head away.

"_Damn rat." _Kyo thought, _"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll be prepared!"_

Kyo turned to where Holland usually sat to try and get his mind off of Yuki. But she wasn't there.

"_Huh?"_

Kyo looked all around the class room, but there was no sign of her. He looked at the clock; class had started ten minutes ago. And he hadn't noticed that she wasn't here until now? This Yuki thing was making him paranoid. He decided to check with the fan girls, who wanted to burn her at the stake for being a witch. He store over to them, and they grew silent as he approached.

"Have you guys seen Holland around?" he asked.

"Why would we know where the witch is?"One girl asked.

"Well, I figured you would've kidnapped her and drowned her in a pool of holy water."

"She's probably at home making another love potion to slip to Prince Yuki."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You know, Yuki doesn't really care for her that much." He said, "He's only talked to her once. And Holland doesn't understand why you all call him Prince, so even if she is a witch, that's not what she would use her powers for."

The fan club girls all glanced at each other.

"What about you?" one asked.

Kyo was taken by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, she's the only person you ever talk to; ever. You don't even speak to your cousin, even though he's a Prince!"

"Stop calling Yuki a prince!"

"Why? We're simply stating fact."

Kyo gave up on the fan girls and walked back to his desk. A few minutes after he sat down, the classroom door opened. It was Holland. She was wearing the black boy's school uniform, and everything about her was fine; except her right hand. She had a bloody bandage covering her knuckles. She apologized for being late then took her seat next to Kyo.

"What happened to your hand?" Kyo asked.

Holland glanced at the bandage and gave an embarrassed sigh.

"I got into a fight." She said, "With a tree."

Kyo was confused for a moment.

"You punched a tree?"

Holland's face turned red.

"Yeah; I got mad, and there was nothing else around." She said, "I've got a really bad temper."

"Did you break you hand?"

"I don't think so; but I did have to pop the fingers back into their sockets."

Kyo winced.

"Ouch."

"Yeah; but it's better to go through that pain then to never be able to use my hand again."

"I guess, but that still would've hurt, a lot."

* * *

On the walk home, Kyo once again did most of the listening. Holland picked up sticks, ask a question, the usual. Except one thing; Kyo kept getting the feeling of being watched. He glanced over his shoulder several times, but never saw anyone.

"Do you feel that too?" Holland asked.

"Feel what?" Kyo asked.

"Like we're being watched."

"Yeah."

Kyo glanced over his shoulder again, but there was still no one there.

"But I don't see anyone." Kyo mumbled.

Holland checked over her shoulder as well.

"Me either."

* * *

Yuki quickly took cover behind another tree. If he wasn't careful, his cover would be blown. He could see Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame all hiding behind trees as well. Why did Kyo keep looking over his shoulder? Yuki gave a quick glance and saw that they had stopped now, great. He signaled the others to climb their trees and started to clamber up his own.

"_I didn't know that they were walking home together." _Yuki thought.

Once he was at the top, he saw that Kyo and Holland had started walking again. The trees were close enough to move though them. So they followed them until they got to the house. The plan was to have Tohru catch up to Holland after Kyo had gone into the house and have a friendly talk with her; but after what happened next, they knew what was wrong. Kyo said something that none of them could hear, then Holland leaned in and gave him a hug. Yuki looked away, he didn't want to see what was going to happen next; Kyo would lose his temper and the girl would have a mental break down. But after the popping noise had failed to reveal itself, he took a second glance. Holland was walking away waving, and Kyo was waving back like nothing had happened.

"_She can hug him?!"_


	10. Chapter Ten

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Ten

Kyo walked into the house and was shocked to see that nobody was home.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no answer.

There door opened behind him. Kyo spun around with his fists up. But it was just the people he should've been expecting, plus Ayame.

"Where were you guys?" Kyo asked, "And what's Aya doing here?"

"Don't play dumb with us Kyo." Yuki said, "We know your secret."

Kyo was truly confused.

"What secret?" he asked.

"We know that girl can hug you without being changed, we just don't know why. So tell us!"

"_They must've been following us home!" _Kyo thought, _"Now they know, and they want to know why. Well, so do I!"_

"I honestly don't know!" Kyo said, "She just can."

"Didn't I just tell you not to play dumb?"

"Yuki, maybe he doesn't really know-." Shigure said.

"He does know!" Yuki said, "He has to tell me how he's doing it!"

Kyo couldn't understand why Yuki was so upset about this.

"What's your problem?!" he asked.

Yuki paused for a second, like he had just realized something.

"I don't have a problem!" He said, "You've got a problem!"

"Your jealous."

Yuki stared at him then gave a huff of laughter.

"Jealous?" he asked, "Of you? I don't think so!"

"You're jealous because I can hug a girl, without changing, that isn't part of our family!"

Yuki spun around and turned his back to Kyo.

"Tohru, you're going to have to get close to this girl and figure out what her secrets are."

"No way!" Kyo said, "I'm the only one she talks to. If she's going to tell anybody anything, it's going to be me!"

Yuki turned back to Kyo.

"Why would anybody tell you anything about their personal life?" Yuki chuckled, "You're a useless cat."

"She doesn't think so!"

"Nobody thinks so, Kyo. Everybody knows so."

Kyo through a punch that started a fight between them. Yuki got Kyo in the chest with his knee, which was returned with a punch to the face. The fight went on for about thirty seconds, before Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki to stop it. There was a loud pop, and Yuki was replaced with a small rat.

"Tohru…"

"You two haven't fought in a while, and it's not going to start up again now." Tohru said.

Yuki and Tohru started to bicker, so Kyo turned to Shigure and Ayame.

"If either one of you tells Akito, I will never forgive you!" Kyo said, "Just let me figure this one out, okay?"

Shigure and Aya glanced at each other.

"We can't interfere with love!" Aya said.

"What kind of people would we be if we shattered your feelings before you even got a chance to confess them to her?" Shigure agreed.

"What?!" Kyo yelled, "I never said anything about love and feelings! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Shigure and Aya started giggling like girls.

"Yes it is." Aya said.

"You just don't know it yet!" Shigure agreed.

"No it's not!" Kyo growled, "And what's with those ridiculous sunglasses?!"

Shigure and Aya didn't answer him; instead they started whispering to each other and giggling.

"_They're like girls!" _Kyo thought, _"What are they talking about love and all that? They don't know anything!"_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eleven

Yuki slammed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"_Stupid Kyo!" _he thought, _"How come he can hug a girl without changing?! Why can't I?!"_

He sat thinking about nothing except how Kyo was better then him. When he could sit there with the silence mocking him no longer, he grabbed the lamp from his nightstand and ripped it from the wall. He stood and through it at the wall and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Stupid cat." He whispered.

He collapsed onto his bed with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Kyo lay on his bed and sighed.

"_Why can she hug me?"_ he wondered, _"There's no reason for it."_

He started tapping the nightstand because it usually helped him think. But this time, every tap was some how transformed into Shigure and Aya taunting him.

"_I don't even know her!" _Kyo thought, _"So I can't be in love with her!"_

He at up and looked around his room. He spotted the computer and decided to look for a definition for what love was. He typed it in and started clicking on links.

"_A strong feeling or attachment to another person." _He read, _"I hardly even know her, so that's not right."_

Shigure and Aya were wrong, that was good enough for Kyo.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

She woke to the sound of birds outside the window. She sat up, and grabbed her head; which had immediately exploded into a massive headache. She couldn't remember anything, where, what, or who she was.

"Hello?" she called.

Her throat was dry, and her stomach was an empty crater. How long had she been asleep? Looking around the room, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She walked towards it to get a closer look.

"_I remember something." _She thought, _"But I don't know what I remember."_

She ran her hand through her long orange hair trying to think.

"_I remember someone…"_

She stared into her own lavender eyes, trying to focus.

"_A boy, his name was…" _she paused, _"Kyo?"_

She looked down and spotted something that made all of her memories crash back into her mind like a train.

"_Your name is Holland Carson. You've been asleep for three days, and nobody knew that were you in trouble. But you're fine now."_

She nodded and headed toward the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

Kyo sat at his desk frantically tapping his fingers.

"_If she doesn't show up today, that'll be the fourth day."_ Kyo thought, _"If she doesn't show up today, then something's wrong."_

Then, she walked in. For a split second, but then reappeared stronger then before when he saw her. Her skin was paler, she seemed to be shaking slightly, and she looked a lot thinner than the last time he'd seen her.

"_What happened to her?"_ He wondered.

"Hi Kyo."

When she spoke her voice was dry, as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked.

"I was sick in bed." She replied, "Why, you weren't worried were you?"

Kyo hesitated for a second.

"No." he lied, "Just curious."

Holland smiled and sat down.

"Did you miss me?" she asked playfully.

Once again Kyo hesitated.

"No." he lied again, "Well, I didn't like having to walk by myself, if that's what you mean."

Holland raised her eyebrow disbelievingly.

"I'm sure." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I missed you."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"You did?"

"Sure, friends miss each other when they haven't seen each other in a while."

"_I didn't know that we were officially friends." _Kyo thought.

"Yeah, I guess. But just so you know, if you were to move away I wouldn't be too broken up by it."

Holland smiled.

"Whatever you say, cutie."

Kyo glanced away then snapped back to stare at his friends. She was drawing on a scrap of paper like nothing had happened.

"_What did she just call me?!"_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twelve

Three Weeks Before Christmas

Holland dropped her backpack on the floor and walked into her room. She put her hair in a bun and sat down on in her chair. She caught a glimpse at the calendar as she reached for the black paint and crossed out the date.

"_Hey look, three weeks until Christmas." _She thought, _"I wonder what I should get Kyo."_

* * *

Kyo lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"_Flowers?" _he thought, _"No."_

Tohru walked into the room and saw Kyo.

"Hi Kyo."

"Hi Tohru."

"What'cha doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Hey, maybe you can help me." Kyo said, "Tohru, what do girls like?"

"What do you mean Kyo?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Holland for Christmas."

"Oh, Kyo; you can't just decide what to get her based on her gender, you should decide what to get her based on what you know about her."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, what does she like?"

"Sticks."

"Kyo, I honestly can't help you with that girl, she's just too weird."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"_Maybe I should just ask him what he wants."_ Holland thought, _"That seems logical, doesn't it?"_

Kyo walked in the door and sat down.

"Hi Holland." Kyo said.

"Hi Kyo." Holland replied, "Hey, Christmas is coming up, what do you want?"

Kyo seemed shocked for some reason.

"I didn't know that you could just ask people what they want for Christmas."

"Oh, well, that's the way I've always done it."

Kyo thought for a moment.

"_He's making that cute face that he makes when he's thinking." _Holland thought, _"How stupid would it be to tell him that he was all I wanted for Christmas?"_

"I really don't know, but what would you want?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

* * *

Kyo lay in his bed trying to think about what Holland could possibly want.

"_Think, think, think."_

He tried to pull every piece of information from their conversations, and finally came up with something.

"_I wonder if she would want to restart her collection of dolls." _He thought, _"Maybe I should get her one…"_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirteen

Kyo walked into the store with Yuki, Tohru, Shigure and Aya all behind him.

"Why did you all have to follow me?" he asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you get you girlfriend a pretty doll." Shigure said.

"She's not my girlfreind!"

"Yeah whatever you say." Yuki cut in, "We're just here to make sure you dont mess up and make an idiot of yourself again."

"What do you mean again ratboy?!"

"You know, all day, every day."

Kyo growled.

"I dont even know why I told you guys." he said, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

He started to look around.

"What about that one?" he asked pointing at the first doll he saw.

It was about a foot tall with curly black hair and shiny green eyes.

"That one has an ugly dress." Aya said, "I should know."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Then how about you pick the one with the prettiest dress?"

Aya immediatley grabbed a doll in a bright pink dress decked out in lace.

"This is the best dress here."

"Yeah, but she doesn't like pink, so try again."

Aya seemed completly shocked.

"What kind of a girl doesn't like pink?!" he cried, "Then, what is her favorite color? Purple maybe?"

"Nope, black."

"Black's not even a real color! I am shocked at this girl's fashion sence!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"What about this one then?" Tohru offered, "It has a black dress."

The doll also had curly orange hair and lavender eyes.

"And it kinda looks like her." Kyo mumbled, "Good work Tohru."

When Kyo went to pay, the cashier smiled and started chatting.

"So, who's Chistmas present's this going to be?" She asked, "Sister? Mother?"

"It's for his girlfriend." Yuki said,

"She's not my girlfriend you damn rat!"

The cashier blinked a few times and gave an awkward smile.

* * *

Kyo stared at the ceiling, his mind clouded with thoughts of Holland. He picked up the doll and looked over it a few times.

_"Why would anyone collect something like this?" _He wondered, _"What's it gonna do but sit there and look pretty?"_

He set it down and gazed out the window.

_"I wonder what she's doing right now. Pr_o_bably sleeping."_

* * *

Holland erased her answer a fifth time.

_"This doesnt make any sence!" _she thought.

She ripped the paper to shreds and through her pencil so hard it broke.

_"Serves you right; stupid math."_

She collapsed onto her bed and glanced at her clock.

_"It's three in the morning?!"_ She read with shock, _"Why can't I fall asleep?!"_

She punched the wall then gripped her fist with her other hand.

_"Oww. Why am I getting ticked off so easily?"_

She looked out her open window and saw that it was snowing. Instead of closing it, she climbed out of the window and started walking. After about twenty minutes she turned back.

_"What would happen if I just never came back?"_ She wondered,_ "What would happen?"_

She stared at her home for a while in thought. After a while she started to walk toward it. She climbed back through her window, closed it, then burried herself under the covers.

"I'll come back." She whispered, "This time."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfiction, it's not very well written, but what evs, cool story's what matters, right? So, I haven't been updating lately because my computer broke and my new computer doesn't have spelling and grammar check, and I can't spell or use proper grammar, so bear with me on that stuff, k?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Fourteen

"Merry Christmas."

Kyo turned to see Holland holding a medium sized box. He held up her present.

"Merry Christmas."

They swapped gifts.

"I wonder what you got me." Holland said holding the box up to her ear and shaking it slightly.

"Same here." Kyo replied.

"If you want to know what they are, why don't you just open them?" Yuki snapped, "And since when did you start walking to school with us?"

"Since today." Holland replied.

She pulled two smaller presents from her backpack.

"I got you guys presents too if you want them." she said.

"We didn't get you anything." Yuki replied.

"Christmas is about giving." Holand said, "Keep in mind that I don't really know you though, so you may or may not like it."

"Thanks Holland." Tohru said, "I wasn't really expecting you to get me anything."

"I got something for Shigure too."

She placed Yuki's present in his hand since he wasn't going to take it from her. Then she pulled another one out of her backpack and opened the door.

"Here Shigure." she said, tossing it to him, "Merry Christmas."

"Why thank you, I never expected-"

"You're welcome."

Tohru and Yuki peeled the paper off of their presents. Tohru got a new pink hair ribbon, and she got Yuki a indigo tie.

"I didn't know what to get you guys, but Tohru wears ribbons, Yuki wears ties, so that's what I got you."

"What'd you get Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"I know he writes, so I got him a notebook."

"Are you going to open yours Kyo?" Tohru asked.

Kyo shrugged and started to rip the paper off his present as did Holland.

"What's this?" Kyo asked.

"It's a punching bag that you hang from your cieling." Holland explained, "I noticed that you usually have bruises of cuts on your face which I guess you got from fighting with Yuki since you guys don't get a long too well. So next time you get mad, you can punch that instead of Yuki."

Kyo grinned.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

Holland took the rest of the paper off and smiled.

"You got me a porcelain doll?" she asked.

"Because you used to collect them, I thought maybe you wanted to start your collection over."

She leaned in an hugged him.

"I've never talked to a guy that actually listened to what I said; thanks."

When she let go of him, Kyo caught Yuki's eye. He glared at him with an intense jealousy.

"Well, let's get to school." Yuki said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Fifteen

Valentine's Day

* * *

"Holland's not here yet..." Kyo mumbled.

"Maybe she's not coming today." Tohru said.

"Whatever! Who really cares about that girl anyhow? Let's go!"

"Watch your mouth rat boy! Holland's my friend!"

"Yeah? Well she's not mine, and I don't care if we leave without her."

Yuki stepped down form the porch and started to walk to school.

"You can wait a few more minutes if you want Kyo." Tohru said, "But I don't think she's coming today."

Kyo let her leave and stood his ground for five more minutes.

_"Whatever." _he told himself, _"I get to walk alone today."_

On the way to school he found himself picking up sticks.

* * *

_"There's something different about today..."_

Kyo scanned the small crowd of students again.

_"Chocolate, flowers, stuffed animals... VALENTINE'S DAY! KAGURA!"_

He turned and ran back into the forest.

_"Gotta find a door. Gotta find a door."_

As soon as he came in contact with a handle, he swung the door open and leaned against the other side.

_"No Kagura today."_

He sat for a few moments and caught his breath. Suddenly something flew by his head and exploded into a thousand pieces on the wall.

_"I didn't even make sure this was the right house, did I?"_

He stood so that he could try to explain himself, but was immediatley engaged by the resident. He had no choice but to fight back. The fight was the same as the ones that he and Yuki usually had, meaning the mystery person won. They pinned him to the ground.

"Let me explain!" Kyo said.

The person paused.

"Kyo?"

"Holland?"

She got off of him and stood to turn a light on. The dark room was suddenly flooded with light.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked.

Kyo looked around and realized that he was sitting in a rundown log cabin.

"Where are we?"

Holland sighed.

"This is where I live." she said, "So, I guess this is my house."

Kyo stood.

"I could've sworn I was running through the woods." he said.

"You were. This cabin is in the middle of the forest."

Kyo stood and scratched his head.

"How come I didn't know about it?"

"Kyo, why are you here?" Holland asked again, "You kinda broke in."

Kyo explained about Kagura.

Holland rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." she said, "You can hide here."

"Really?" Kyo asked, "You're parents wont mind?"

"They shouldn't, considering the fact they dont live here."

"Huh?"

"Yep. I live by myself, in the middle of the woods, in an old log cabin that no one's set foot in for about fifty years. You're bleeding by the way."

Kyo's hand shot up to his right cheek, which had a trikle of blood running down it.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, where did you learn to fight like that?" Kyo asked.

Holland shrugged.

"I've got a black belt or two." she said, "Anyway, the deal for you to hide here is that you tell absolutley nobody about my living conditions; deal?"

"Yeah. But, why do you live by yourself?"

"I stole money from my abusive family and ran half way across the world where they'd never find me. Any other questions?"

"Ummm yeah... why are you so ticked off?"

"You woke me up and scared the hell out of me. I do not like being woken up, and you made me break one of my plates."

She pointed at the spot where Kyo had sat.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You get to clean that up! Way to go genius!"

She walked away and came back with a broom and a dustpan. She handed them to him.

"This is how you're going to earn lunch for later today. You'd better like salmon rice balls! Because that's all I have!"

"I actually love them." Kyo said.

"Well, then you'd better get cleaning."

* * *

**Sorry for the huge time lapse and long update wait. I got stuck so I decided to skip a lot and go to what I did have planned out. Hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Sixteen

"So, why didn't you come to school today?"

"I stayed up all night." Holland replied.

"Doing what?"

"Painting."

"You paint?"

"Yep, all the time. So this Kagura girl, you'd never actually get together with her, would you?"

Kyo wasn't exactly sure why she would ask this question.

"No, she's kind of insane."

Holland grinned.

"She does sound crazy. She's like your own private stalker."

"Yeah, I guess."

He blew his hair up in the air.

"So, why did you run away from home?"

"Do you think we're good enogh friend for me to tell you that?"

Kyo shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. You can tell me if you feel like telling me, and if you don't then you don't have to."

Holland thought for a moment.

"Fine." she said, "My father was never around. My mom seemed to hate me for some reason. It may have been that I wasn't exactly into the things other girls were in. I didn't like to wear dresses and skirts, I liked karate more than ballet. And being rich didn't make her any happier. Her daughter affected her image more because she had money. Whenever she got the chance, she'd force me into a pink dress and cake my face with make up."

She paused, as if she was trying to remember.

"I guess I just couldn't take her anymore, so I left."

"That must've sucked." Kyo mumbled.

"Yeah..."

Holland put her chin in her hand. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"What'cha thinking about."

"I don't know... talking about this has made me remember some stuff that I haven't thought about in a while."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well, the memories are still kinda fuzzy..."

* * *

"Remember, don't tell anyone about where I live."

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me hide out here."

"You're welcome. Maybe you should come visit again soon, you know when I'm not in such a bad mood."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Holland sat on her bed thinking.

_"Why can't I remember?" _she wondered, _"I can't remember why dad left, I can't remember why mom wanted me to be so perfect."_

Her head suddenly exploded with memories. She grabbed it as they all flew by, each memory was like it's own headache; and there were hundreds. Her mind went black as they all blended together and she passed out.

* * *

Holland woke and sat straight up.

"I remember everything..." she mumbled, "I have to tell Kyo."

She pulled her sleeve up and stared at the black and white beaded bracelet on her wrist. She looked outside and ignoring the dark sky and many stars, dashed of to tell him everything, no matter how late it was.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, it's not over yet! I'm planning on having at least two more chapters.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Seventeen

Kyo woke to the sound of someone frantically tapping on his window. He sat up to see Holland.

_"What is with this girl?" _he wondered, _"It's like three in the morning."_

He opened the window and she climbed in.

"Holland what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, "I was in the middle of a great dream..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just I remembered, everything!" Holland said, "I had to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a cat!"

"What?"

"Well, not all the time, only sometimes, and-"

"You probably just had some weird dream, why don't you go home and go back to sleep huh?"

She grabbed his wrists.

"No Kyo, listen to me!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He pulled away from her, and his bracelet slipped off in the process. They both stared at it in horror as Kyo started to change.

"Oh no! Kyo! I'm so sorry!"

"Stay away from me!"

Now in hie monsterous form, Kyo swung himself out of the window and began to run into the woods. Yuki burst into the room followed by Tohru and Shigure.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuki growled.

"Holland, were's Kyo?" Shigure asked.

Holland showed them the bracelet she'd accidently removed.

"If have to go get him!" she cried.

Yuki grabbed her arm.

"Don't you realize that you've messed up bad enough already?!" he asked, "You don't know whether he'll hurt you or not! Just forget about him! We don't need two people knowing about this outside of the family! Shigure, call Hatori-!"

Holland then did something unexpected. She lunged at Yuki and wrapped her arms around him, and just like Kyo he didn't change. Everything was silent, nobody moved.

"Are you wondering why you're not changing?" she asked, "It's been flooding you with jealousy, why can Kyo hug a girl? Why not me?"

She pulled away from him and stared him in his shocked eyes.

"I may not be part of your family, but I'm part of mine."

She pulled at her sleeve and held up her arm showing them her bracelet.

"And we're cursed. I'm cursed. Just like you, just like Shigure. Just like Kyo."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'll explain everything later, but for now I need to go after Kyo. We can break the curse."

"How?"

"All we have to do is kiss. But it has to mean something, it can't just be a useless lie. I like Kyo enough, but I don't know if he feels the same about me."

"He has to!" Yuki screamed, "He has to! He has to break it!"

"Then let go of me."

Yuki released his grip.

"If this doesn't work." Holland said, "Just know that I'm sorry."

She swung her legs out of the window and pushed herself off the sill.

* * *

_"What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" _Kyo screamed at himself, _"Holland was the only friend I'm ever going to have, and now she's going to get her memory erased and it's all my fault!"_

He punched a tree and it snapped in half.

_"I'm such a freaking failure!"_

* * *

Holland slowed to a stop and fell to her knees to catch her breath. Both of her shoes had fallen off long ago, so her feet were cold and bleeding.

_"I'm not giving up yet." _she thought.

She got back to her feet that were now along with her shins covered in mud. She started to walk with her eyes hald closed, breathing heavily as she searched the foest for Kyo. She suddenly tripped on a broken tree and looked up. Kyo was sitting on a boulder with his head in his hands not too far away. She smiled and got to her feet.

"Kyo!"

He turned and stared at the mud covered girl.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

She walked up to him and held out her hand.

"You want your bracelet back?" she asked.

Kyo took it and put it back on.

"Why did you follow me?" Kyo asked again now that he was human.

"Kyo, there's something you don't know about me." Holland said, "My family, is cursed. Just like yours."

She held up her right arm to show him her bracelet.

"I'm the cat. That's why I could hug you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have, but I didn't remember."

"You didn't remember?"

"When I found out the reason why nobody wanted me was that I was the cat, I decided to rebel against them." She explained, "I hugged every boy I could just to cause problems for my family. Of course Kyla, my family's doctor, would just erase their memories, but she hadn't perfected it yet. She had to go do it again every six months other wise they would remember. Well one day my mom got an idea to just erase my memory and keep me at home all day. So I wouldn't know how to get back at them, so I wouldn't hug anybody and change. But now that I ran away, she couldn't keep my mind in check."

She smiled.

"And I remember everything."

"That's it?" he asked, "It's just that easy? And here I am, thinking there was some mircale."

"I know how to make one."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how to break the curse."

Kyo's eyes widened.

"How?!" he asked, "I didn't even know it was possible! Tell me!"

"All that needs to happen is for the cat in the family to find love, and to share a kiss."

"So all I have to do is kiss you?"

"It will only work if the two are in love. Kyo, I know that I love you... do you love me?"

Kyo didn't know how to answer that question. He thought back to all of there meaninless conversations, to all the times they'd walked to and from school. All the sticks she'd picked up for no reason, all the hugs that at the time he couldn't explain. He looked at Holland, the stars reflected off of her lavender eyes. He knew his answer.

"Yes."

She hugged him and they kissed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Kyo's Match

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eighteen

_**Fourteen Years Later, Christmas**_

The house was completely full, twenty adults and twenty-four children. Shigure with the most at seven with his wife, Akari. Nobody was without a smile on there face as gift were exchanged and dinner was eaten. After everyone had left, Kyo and Holland sent their six children to bed and sat down to watch a Christmas movie on TV.

"Christmas is always crazy over here." Holland said.

"I know, and there will be even more people next year." Kyo sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah. Tohru's having twins again in a few months, and I know Kagura's pregnant again."

"We'll handle it."

"Yeah, but until then, let's just relax."

_**The End**_


End file.
